


Of Pranks and Switching Bodies

by mckennaraye



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, Fluff, Nothing explicit, The Author Regrets Nothing, because i can't write smut, of sorts, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckennaraye/pseuds/mckennaraye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Just checking out my new legs. Honestly, I don’t know how you go around all the time with these. They’re so long!”</em><br/><em>Loki sighed. “Please tell me you are not going to spend this whole time stroking your legs.”</em><br/>Or, that one time Darcy talked Loki into letting her spend some time in his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pranks and Switching Bodies

If anyone asked, Darcy would say that she definitely did _not_ scream when she saw the fake spider.

Darcy held the toy bug from one leg as far away from her body as possible (who cares if it’s not real, she was still not letting this thing anywhere near her) as she walked into her living room, the other hand holding up the towel wrapped around her. Loki was casually sitting on her couch, trying to hide a smile and failing.

“Got an explanation for this?” Darcy asked as she flung the spider onto his lap. “And ‘it was just a bit of fun’ isn’t a valid explanation this time.”

Loki smiled. “It was only a simple joke to get a laugh out of you. You know how I love to see you laugh.”

Darcy flopped down on the couch beside him. “Well, I’ll probably laugh later, but you scared the living crap out of me.” She turned to face him. “You know, I’m actually kind of disappointed.”

“How so?” Loki looked confused. “I apologize. My intention was not to make you angry.”

“Oh no, I’m not angry!” She shook her head. “It’s just, a guy like you with all these magic spells at your disposal, and how do you choose to prank me? A rubber arachnid in the shower. I’d expect something with a little more…” She searched for the right word. “Zap? Zing? Whatever, something more magic-y. Come on, I know you must have played some crazy pranks up in Asgard.”

Loki thought back. “Well, there was one time I slipped a potion into Thor’s drink at dinner. We would’ve been about fourteen in Midgard years. Anyway, he woke up in my body and I woke up in his.” He laughed softly. “You should have seen him. He was convinced that he was going to accidentally shapeshift or something, and he was afraid to even move. Luckily for him, he was back in his body next morning.”

Darcy stared at Loki in awe at his story. “You’re telling me that you can actually bodyswap people?”

“If that is what you call it here, then yes.”

She tried to process that. “So, it only takes a simple potion and bam, Freaky Friday?”

She didn’t even wait to see if Loki would get the reference. “Hey, would it be possible to bodyswap me and you?”

He raised his eyebrows. “If you desired it, then I could do that. But why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Darcy laughed. “Besides the fact that it would just be awesome, I can’t think of any body I would rather be in than yours. Can we do it? I promise to keep you in one piece.”

“I would love to,” Loki said as he leaned forward. “But I must ask one thing. Do I have permission to be in your body?”

Darcy decided to not turn that into an innuendo. “You’re the shapeshifter here. Surely you’ve decided to become me before, right?” she wondered.

Loki shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to occupy your form without knowing that you were okay with it.”

Darcy grinned. He wanted to ask permission to do this? That was one of the most strangely romantic things he’d done.

“Of course you can have my body for a day! Just don’t take it over the speed limit, return it without a scratch, you know the rules.”

After they’d both drank the potion, they fell asleep in Darcy’s bed and waited for the sun to rise.

.

.

The first thing Darcy noticed was the absence of boobs. With a chest her size, it was very strange to suddenly find herself flat chested.

She reached up to check out her new face. Cheekbones, check. Lips, check. Stubble, check. Her new hair was shorter and straighter than she was used to. And her hands—yup, those were the same long fingers she loved so much.

Darcy stumbled out of bed—holy shit, new center of gravity—and wandered over to her mirror to take a look. She couldn’t get over how weird it was to raise her hand and see Loki’s hand instead. Not to mention the new hardware she was working with.

Speaking of that…Darcy slid a hand up her shirt and felt Loki’s softly defined abs. Yes, they were still there, just now they were _her_ abs. Considering how little she worked out, this would probably be the only chance she had to have this many muscles. She had to enjoy it while she could.

“Having fun, Darcy?”

She jumped at hearing her own voice speaking to her. Loki was still lying in bed, wavy hair spread out behind his head.

“Lots of fun.” Okay, new voice. “How about you? Enjoying your new breasts?” She mentally giggled after hearing herself say that.

Loki crossed his arms over them and laughed. “They are just as beautiful here as they are on you.” Again with the strangely romantic stuff. He was on a roll.

Darcy walked around the room, trying to get adjusted to how Loki’s walk worked and talking to herself as she did so. “Okay, so you take longer steps because _wow_ , are your legs long. And you don’t swing your arms as much as I do. Also, you definitely have better posture. It’s probably an Asgard thing.”

She sat down on the bed, which bounced under her. “Man, muscle memory is weird. Aren’t you going to take my body out for a spin?”

Loki got up and strode across the room with no problems whatsoever. Darcy had forgotten that, as a shapeshifter, he had a lot more experience with this.

That reminded her of something. “Hey, Loki! Do I have to worry about accidentally turning into a ferret or anything?”

“No, you’re not in any danger of becoming a rodent,” he answered. “Magical abilities are in your mind instead of your body, so you won’t be able to use any magic in my body. Me, on the other hand…”

He conjured up a small flame in the palm of his hand. Darcy’s eyes grew wide.

“No way,” she said as she jumped off the bed. “How even are you doing that? Is that real? It can’t be real.” She cautiously moved her hand closer to the fire. Yep, there was heat coming off of it. It certainly looked real enough.

Loki smirked. “Did I ever tell you that the Vikings used to call me the god of fire? I was mainly the god of mischief, of course, but my other abilities did not go unnoticed.”

Well, Darcy just learned something new. “And the other things they said about you…”

Loki frowned. “They had some interesting ideas about me. It’s best if we don’t go into those.”

Darcy laid back down on the bed, stretching out her limbs. Her very long limbs. She didn’t think she was used to them yet.

Hmmm… Loki was very flexible. It was time for her to test it out. Sure enough, when she sat up, she could lean over and touch her toes. That was a skill she had never quite mastered in her own body.

Loki caught her admiring her new form. “What are you doing?”

She leaned back again, running her hands along her legs. “Just checking out my new legs. Honestly, I don’t know how you go around all the time with these. They’re so long!”

Loki sighed. “Please tell me you are not going to spend this whole time stroking your legs.”

“Would you rather have me stroking something else?” Darcy tried to put on her seductive face, which probably looked very different on Loki.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to her.

“You know, Loki, I could do anything I wanted right now.” A grin stretched her face. “I could go skipping through the streets singing Imagine Dragons songs. I could cosplay Thor in your body and take pictures. I could—” She paused for just a moment. “Okay, this suggestion’s for real. Have you ever kissed your reflection in a mirror?”

Loki looked taken aback at that, but he nodded his head. He was probably still a little concerned about Darcy’s cosplay ideas.

Darcy turned so her legs were hanging off the side of the bed. “If you want to kiss your own reflection, now’s your chance.”

Loki realized what she meant. He slowly walked over to Darcy, who looked at him expectantly.

He kneeled to get to eye level with her and put his hand on her shoulder, slowly leaning in closer. Darcy licked her lips in anticipation.

Loki chuckled quietly. “I was going to do that,” he said softly before closing the distance between them.

Darcy tried to take in everything about the situation, because it wasn’t often that she got to make out with herself. Was this how it always felt for Loki? To have her tongue in his mouth and rub his hands up her sides?

She decided that this was the best thing she’d ever talked Loki into doing.

Later, when they were lying together in bed, sweaty and breathing heavily, Darcy asked him the question she’d been wanting to ask.

“You never did tell me exactly how it feels to be in my body. What do you think of it?”

Loki smiled widely as he answered. “It doesn’t matter if I’m in it or just looking at it. It will always be the best body I know.”

Who would’ve known that switching bodies could be so romantic?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go until I started writing it. Blame all the talented authors in the Avengers fandom who can write better bodyswap than me.


End file.
